


The Undiscovered Country

by BobRussellFan



Category: Star Trek: Discovery, Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:47:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22702684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BobRussellFan/pseuds/BobRussellFan
Summary: In a time of political change, a Klingon officer and head of a noble house talk politics.
Relationships: Gorkon/Chang
Kudos: 3





	The Undiscovered Country

“You seem troubled, my friend.” The Terran beverage in their cups was about as potent as bloodwine but with rather less flavor - still, Chang liked it for the purity of its flavor. He had had little success in persuading Gorkon to sample it previously, but with recent events there was unlikely to be any more “whiskey” in the Empire for the next few years. 

“You see well for a man with only one eye,” confessed the founder of the House of Gorkon, smiling as he leaned on the grishnar cat fang that was his favorite weapon. Chang had always preferred the mek’leth when it came to personal combat, or even better a disruptor if he was completely honest; but he’d seen Gorkon beat in a man’s head with the blunt end of the fang without breaking a sweat. 

Come to think of it, it had been the owner of this very great house! Once, anyway. “Oh, is _this_ why you do not drink save when I twist your arm?” laughed Chang. “Because you become a catty old woman when you are in your cups?” Gorkon struck him in the arm, he struck Gorkon back, and the two men laughed. Chang bore the woman who had taken his eye no ill will - she had been a fine warrior, and he had taken the time out to shout her death cry after striking off her head. 

They were in what was now Gorkon’s private study, the walls bare but still showing the shadow of their previous owner’s deplorable taste in ‘erotic’ Orion art on the walls. (Chang could certainly acknowledge the beauty of such things, he had to admit, but his own lusts had always been best satisfied in his work.) He was remembering one fine young ground officer who had served under his command when Gorkon did something that the sometimes-thick-headed commoner rarely did. He surprised him. “Did we do the right thing?” 

“Hm.” Chang studied him carefully, setting down his cup. He considered his response, then said frankly, “I think it is a little early to plot against the new Chancellor, is it not? Especially for a man so recently settled in his lands and titles.” 

“Chancellor only by his own good fortune,” snorted Gorkon. “You should have seen the looks on their _faces_!” Durak had outfought the Mother of the Klingon Empire in fair combat, driven his blades through her hearts, and then been so liberal as to make the death cry over her body. And then she’d spat in his face. Gorkon lacked scientific training but the effects on Durak - who had wailed and dissolved his way out of life in a very memorable fashion - had been very memorable. 

“She warned him!” said Chang cheerily - having had no particular love for the late lamented never-Chancellor Durak. “She warned him that he would never sit in her throne and that she would be there to greet him in Gre’thor, and by the dead gods she was right. I tell you, my friend, there’s nothing more terrifying than a Klingon woman’s cold heart.” He turned to Gorkon and said, “You should marry again, Gorkon.” He saw the light flash in Gorkon’s eyes and, considering, pressed his odds. “You have a great house to manage! And your daughter needs a-” 

To Chang’s delight, Gorkon struck the table and roared “Be silent in my house, Chang!” He was on his feet now, a great furious bear of a man who Chang knew could one day be a great leader of his new house, perhaps even of the Empire, if he could be properly shaped. _And also pull off my head!_ “If you forget once more that my wife’s death in no way severs our marriage bond, then I will send you to Sto-Vo-Kor so that she may tell you herself!” 

There were times when Chang missed Gralka, a fine woman who had actually introduced her husband the huntmaster to a young officer with two good eyes many years ago. But Gralka had always been a woman of deep faith, and so a decade earlier she had left her husband and her child to go die alongside T'Kuvma at the Battle of the Binary Stars along with so many other promising warriors. It had made Gorkon - political, in a way that made him not just a friend but an ally to Chang. 

“You do her credit,” said Chang, keeping his face as serious as possible. He raised not the dagger he would have thrown at Gorkon’s midsection but their whiskey. 

“To those we’ve lost.” They shared another toast at that, and drank more - and Chang, perhaps because he was feeling the confidence that came with a good day, said, “If you, I, and the targ under your desk are not planning to overthrow Chancellor Sturka” (who had been the fastest to react upon Durak’s death) “today, then what is we did wrong?” 

Gorkon was silent again, then said, “L’Rell was a traitor. I know you enjoy your Earther poetry and live theater,” he said to Chang, the blunt woodsman being rather insensitive to such things in Chang’s opinion, “but the unity she brought came at the hands of Federation spies - at those who would have burned the Homeworld to the ground if it pleased them. If we are to be _Klingons_, we must govern _ourselves_ - this must be our first and greatest rule.” 

Chang, sipping his whiskey, let Gorkon finish speaking. “But when I look around the others on the Council, even those from the old families, I feel as though I joined a pack of targs in bringing down a queen-beast of the forest! All they can do is plot and scheme among themselves, and never plan for something greater.” 

“So...you do plan for something greater?” _Well, this was better than I might have hoped!_ 

Gorkon hmphed, and said, “You know my greatest plan.” 

Chang knew that well enough. “And an honorable one it is.” Like so many of Gorkon’s plans. Chang wasn’t actually sure it would actually work. Azetbur’s interest in Terran literature made her a well-spoken young woman (in Chang’s opinion) but it was hardly likely to find her a husband, and his friend’s stubborn refusal to sire an heir (or even father a bastard!) meant that his line would end with hers. 

“And when your daughter has her husband and child?” 

“We shall see.”


End file.
